custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney Makes Different Movies (1996, SuperMalech Version)
' ' Barney Makes Different Movies is a custom Barney & The Backyard Gang DVD for was that released in June 7, 1992. Plot Barney, Baby Bop, and the kids are making different movies by using their imaginations. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jenny Dempsey) *Shawn (John David Bennett, II) *Hebert (Leonardo DiCaprio) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Michael (Brain Eppes) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Luci (Leah Gloria) *Scott (Kirk Cameron) *Rupert (Jason Michas) Songs #Barney Theme Song #The Having Fun Song #Just Imagine #Listen #Indoor Outdoor Voices #If You're Happy and You Know It #Laugh With Me #Boom, Boom, Ain't It Great to Be Crazy? #That is What it Means to Be a Friend #The Popcorn Song #Friendship Song #You Can Count on Me #I Love You Trivia *Barney has his Season 1 voice and 1991-1993 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 1 voice and 1991-1993 costume. *The Barney costume used in this video is also used in "A World of Music". *The musical arrangements used in "May I Help You" are also used in this episode. *This version of I Love You has a mix of arrangements from Season 2's version and "Barney Super Singing Circus" (normal-pitched in the first verse and low-pitched in the second verse) and Barney's vocals from "Playing It Safe" in the first verse, except it was pitched up to +2 and Barney's vocals from "A Splash Party Please", except it was pitched up to +1, and the kids' vocals from "Barney's Magical Musical Adventure" in the second verse. *Before "The Having Fun Song", Barney comes to life. *After "Just Imagine", Baby Bop fades in the school playground and greet Barney and the kids. *When Baby Bop fades in the school playground and says "Hi, everybody! Hi, Barney!", the sound clip of "Hi, everybody!" is taken from "Once Upon a Time", except it was pitched down to -1 and the sound clip of "Hi, Barney" is taken from "Having Tens of Fun!", except it was pitched down to -2. Also, the sound clips are mixed with Baby Bop's 1992 voice. *When Baby Bop fades in the school playground and greet Barney and the kids, the music from "May I Help You?" (when Barney comes to life) is used. *This is the first episode to have eleven kids. *All the cast members for Season 1 appeared in this episode with custom first era members: Herbert, Scott, and Rupert. *Shawn wears the same clothes in "A World of Music". *Herbert wears different clothes. *Tosha wears the same clothes in "Everyone is Special" and the same hairstyle in "Be a Friend". *Min wears the same clothes in "Hop to It!" and the same hairstyle in "Playing It Safe". *Kathy wears the same clothes and hairstyle in "Alphabet Soup!". *Derek wears the same clothes in "Hola Mexico!". *Michael wears the same clothes in "My Family's Just Right for Me". *Tina wears the same clothes in "Happy Birthday, Barney!" and the same hairstyle in "Our Earth, Our Home". *Luci wears the same clothes in "Happy Birthday, Barney!" and the same hairstyle in "Oh, What a Day". *Scott wears different clothes. *Rupert wears different clothes. *The Barney Home Video print is closed-captioned by National Captioning Institute. The Lyrick Studios print, the Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection print, and the Paramount/Nickelodeon print are closed-captioned by the Caption Center WGBH Educational Foundation. The previews from the Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection print are closed-captioned by Captions, Inc. Los Angeles. Released Dates *June 7, 1992 (Barney Home Video print) *December 25, 1996 (Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection print) *April 19, 1997 (Lyrick Studios print) *November 4, 1997 (Paramount/Nickelodeon print) "Barney Makes Different Movies" Previews 1992 (Barney Home Video print) Opening *Macrovision Warning *Black Warning Screen *Barney Home Video logo (1992, silent) *Barney & Friends Intro (Season 1 Version) *Barney Makes Different Movies Title Card Closing *End Credits (1995 Version) 1996 (Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection print) Opening *Green Warning Screens *Coming Soon to Theaters bumper *101 Dalmatians Live-Action preview *Lilac Blue Now from Disney Interactive bumper *Toy Story Disney Interactive computer games preview *Disney ABC commercial *Lilac Blue Coming Soon to Videocassette bumper *Bambi preview *The Hunchback of Notre Dame preview *George of the Jungle preview *The Neverending Story 3: Return of Fantasia preview *Honey, We Shrunk Ourselves preview *Lilac Blue Special Previews bumper (1991 Voiceover) *Lilac Blue Feature Presentation bumper (1991 Voiceover) *Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection logo *Barney & Friends Intro (Season 1 Version) *Barney Makes Different Movies Title Card Closing *End Credits (1993-1995 Version) *Lilic Blue Now on Videocassette bumper *Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection preivew *Mickey's Fun Songs preview (1994 Version) *Kidsongs Home Video Collection promo (1990 Version) *Now on Walt Disney Home Video bumper *Winnie the Pooh Storybook Collection preview (1994 Version) 1997 (Lyrick Studios print) Opening *Lyrick Studios FBI Warning Screen *Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning Screen *Lyrick Studios logo (1997 Still Version) *Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation for Previews of Other Barney Home Videos bumper (1995-present) *Barney Home Video logo (1995-present) *Barney & Friends Intro (Season 1 Version) *Barney Makes Different Movies Title Card Closing *End Credits (199209999999999999999999999991995 Version) *We Can Play! Preview *Joe Scruggs Preview *Once Upon a Time Preview 1997 (Paramount/Nickelodeon print) Opening *Nicktoons on Video preview *It Was My Best Birthday Ever, Charlie Brown preview *Paramount Family Favorites preview *A Rugrats Vacation preview *Paramount Feature Presentation bumper (1995) *Paramount Warning Screens *Paramount Pictures logo (1986-2002) *Nickelodeon Montage bumper *Barney & Friends Intro (Season 1 Version) *Barney Makes Different Movies Title Card Closing *End Credits (1992-1995 Short Version) *The Lyons Group logo (1988-1991, w/ early fade) *Nickelodeon Worm logo (animated viarant, w/ Shawn saying "And that's why we make different movies by using our imaginations.", Barney saying "That's right, Shawn.", and no music) *Paramount Pictures logo (1986-2002, Still Version) Category:Barney Movie Category:Backyard Gang VHS